


Play

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma takes Killy Cat to a play date with loads of other cats and toys.





	Play

“It’s a fundraiser for the cat shelter.“ Emma explained as she gently brushed Killian’s fur, making sure he looked his best for their outing, “Honestly babe, you’ll be the most handsome one there.“

Killian meowed in agreement, nodding his head. He’d always been handsome but his cat form seemed to draw in other cats and humans alike and he used it to his advantage, swindling them out of both fuss and treats like the pirate he was.

“There you go. Perfect.“ Emma complimented, putting the brush down and stroking him.

Killian moved closer to her and meowed, attempting to climb up onto her shoulder.

“No, I’m not carrying you about all day like a baby. You have four paws, use them.“ she teased, placing him down on the floor gently.

\---

As soon as they’d arrived and Emma had given him permission to wander off, Killian headed straight towards the play area where the other cats were. It had been too long since he’d lost himself to a game of chase and it was always more fun with the added challenge of other cats playing too.

He greeted them all, purring and rubbing his nose against theirs, before he was off racing around the play area after a ball. The others joined in and he playfully rolled around with them, sometimes forgetting the ball entirely in favour of play-fighting with his fellow cats.

Emma knew she should have retrieved Killian the moment she saw the catnip toys being added to the play area, he wasn’t immune to it and it sent him wild, but he’d been having such a good time that she hadn’t wanted to disturb him. Now she regretted not intervening sooner.

He yowled and fought her as she carried him back to the car, his eyes still wide and crazed as his mind focused on the hunt. He’d almost got his prize when she’d lifted him off his paws and he was furious that he’d not been able to win the game.

He cried the entire way home and spent the evening enraptured with a ball of string, until the catnip finally wore off and left him fast asleep beside the fire.


End file.
